


Equilibrium

by FairyDrink



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyDrink/pseuds/FairyDrink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night in which everything comes to the surface between Master and Servant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equilibrium

**Originally published in 2008**

 

 

 

When he entered her chambers, she knew what was happening. The smoke-filled air turned somehow thicker and rougher with a tension that Integral Wingates Fairbrooks Hellsing had been trying to deny and escape for too long.

This time, there was nowhere to run to.

But his blood-red eyes were fixated on hers with a solemnity that contrasted with his typically smug smile. –Master…- he said softly, rolling the word on his tongue like droplets of blood.

-Servant- she replied with a smile on her lips. Cold, bitter… inciting smile. As if she was laughing at the situation that she had come to be into. That they were both into.

The vampire Alucard only stood there, taking her image into his mind as he did every time he had the chance to observe her. Humans were curious, amazing creatures and she had always been the one that had caught his attention with an especial intensity. And again he felt the same impression she had left on him when she had awoken him in the dungeon as he watched her silhouette under the pale moonlight. Too much strength, too much fire to be contained in such a frail body, to be sealed away under her icy glare and blue eyes, under the never-fading image of perfection and control.

Yes, her essence awoke something primal in him, some kind of craving that was not exactly bloodlust, which he would have recognized easily, but something far deeper and aching… to have her, body, mind,  _soul_.

And so they were there, two silent beings staring at each other, pondering, calculating, measuring risks and possibilities. The atmosphere was growing rather uncomfortable, as if it could be cut with a knife, tension becoming too heavy to hold. Tension built up day after day, year after year, for nearly a decade.

Integral sighed. Was it defeat? No, certainly not. Integral, being herself, would have never allowed defeat. It was mere acceptance of what had lingered in the shadows and was doomed to be, the final fall from grace, the ultimate gaining of  _balance_. They had played for too long, danced in this madness for too long. Equilibrium was necessary for her mission, their mission, and time had come.

She was the one to finally lean in a brush her lips to his as he stood still, allowing her to be the one, as always, to take action as she took off his gloves and let them fall to the floor. The faint kiss left some of her warmth on his skin, and Integral pulled back to look at him with a serious, concerned expression on her face. The mocking smile remained on Alucard's lips and he bent down to take her again. Eternity rushed between his lips… bare, raw eternity that overwhelmed her and made her hang onto his coat

He could sense,  _smell,_ every little change in her. The way her breath had shortened and her pulse quickened as he kept kissing her and massaging her back through her clothing.

Integral knew very well that he had noticed her sensations. She also understood from the beginning where this might lead to (where she  _wanted_  it to lead to?): from the first moment he entered the room through the wall she had realized, even though all their actions followed the same routine, this night would not, _could_  not, go the same as every other. And she wasn't going back now. That would make not sense at all. If she hadn't wanted it, she wouldn't have started it in the first place. She drew closer to him and took him by his silk tie, and brought him down to her and onto her bed, crashing herself under his weight. And of course he let her do as she wanted and only reacted encircling his arms around her frame.

-You won't taste my blood, vampire- she spat to his face.

He chuckled as he kissed the palms of her hands, the inside of her wrists- Oh, you know very well I'm not asking for that tonight…- Yes, she knew. Her words had been a meaningless routine repeated over and over again during the years, the last shred of hope of a salvation she did not wish for anymore.

His hand crawled beneath her shirt and up her spine making her shiver, and she could only press herself against him shamelessly, making sure he could  _feel_  her. She buried her hands in his back, under the shirt, aching to be able to feel more of him. Before she could react, his clothing had dissolved in the air and hers had been tossed aside. She grinned at him; both amused and satisfied with his dispositions, and pressed herself against his frame. He was slightly cold to the touch… but his skin was soft, flawless, as if made of the finest wax… or marble…

She shuddered under his touch, melting into his caresses with a feeling of realization, of something that had waited for too long and was finally coming to be fulfilled. He ran his tongue over the trail of her veins, and he could feel her blood rushing. He was slightly fascinated with the warmth she irradiated, with the _life_ in her. He might not be allowed to take it from her for her to join him, but he craved for her vitality nonetheless, to mingle in it, to share it, maybe just for some fleeting moments…

His hands, lips and teeth traveled down her body, along her slender and muscular legs and to the tip of her toes. The rhythm of her voice and her breath followed the motions of his tongue over her skin, soothing, tasting, _demanding_ …

The air caught inside her lungs as he bit softly on the skin of her thigh just before her legs met, only to be left out in a sharp cry when he let his tongue wander above her hip bone and over the skin of her side.

-Alucard…- she managed to mutter while her fingers dwelt between the strands of his hair, pushing him against her breast.

He stopped his actions for a moment to look up to her. Face flushing, panting, and with a look on her eyes that he had never seen before, but close enough to the expression she held while he exterminated her enemies for him to laugh silently, silvery blonde hair spread beneath her body as rivers… He could only smile wickedly- Tired already, my Master? - he asked mockingly.

She only smiled back at him with the same expression- Damn you, monster. If you could breath, your breathing would be the same as mine-

Before she could react, he had moved on top of her so when she looked up she found Alucard's gaze meeting hers.

 _You are probably right, Sir Integra_ he said into her mind as he lowered his face.  _And also, if a mere a mere human_ she moaned as his tongue curled around her ear  _I would have already lost control over myself with you like this_ oh, she could feel his amused grin against her skin…

She grabbed his head in an intent to kiss his already warm lips, but left out a whimper of protest when he caught her lower lip between his teeth.

_But since we are both not simple humans, my Master, I guess_ _we can be patient._

He laughed into her mind and she pushed him as hard as she could. He kept laughing, satisfied with her determination as he willingly let her straddle him. Rage and lust mingled as one as her lips sought his mouth almost desperately, licking, biting, scratching the back of his neck, her whole body pressed against him. Oh, her dominance, her hunger… She was the epitome of humanity. When she stopped to look at him, locking his red eyes with her blue ones, Alucard found his smile mirrored on her face.  _You are a monster. And you are mine._ Yes, she was truly, in every way, strong, wonderful…  _perfect_.

 _Indeed, my Master._ He kissed her without closing his eyes, enjoying the determined glare in hers as their tongues and minds became lost in a struggle to unlock, to discover, to  _conquer_.

He took her thighs, digging his nails into her flesh, pressing her harder against him as she locked her ankles behind his back. Integra moaned into his mouth. She tried to remind herself that he was a freak of nature, her enemy… but all those excuses seemed weak. All that mattered was the way he was looking at her, with eyes darkened by a craving that she hadn't even seen in him when he drank blood, the way he was holding her, the fascinating feeling of anticipation she felt under his roaming hands… Her tongue found his fangs, cold sharp, and utterly dangerous. She was lost. Humanity had simply become an empty concept.

His darkness finally engulfed them both and she gave in to him, falling into the chaos that his mind was as they joined, feeling welcomed by it and his madness. The distinction between pain and pleasure became blurry and merged into one another over and over again until she had lost all track of time between his lips, his arms, his legs, his fingers, and the shadows that seemed to caress her in ways she didn't mean to understand. She muffled the sounds from her mouth against his shoulders, and he answered by eagerly kissing the fingers that she had placed over his face, threatening to tear his skin had him been human.

Her toes curled on the skin of his back and her movements grew deeper, frantic. She felt him clinging tighter to her, following her pace, as he left out a husk whisper that sounded remotely like her name, just before she felt his nails at her shoulder and a sharp pain that was covered by his mouth, drinking her, blood and sweat and soul…

She heard him make an animal-like sound against her and the sensation overtook her. She held onto him, helplessly lost in his darkness.

Smoke filled the room and danced in slow, ascending movements that Integral watched with apparent concentration, holding her cigar, probably the last of the night, or first of the morning to come, between her fingers.

She could feel the vampire's self-satisfied smile on her flesh as he let his fingers draw circular motions on the skin of her belly, his face resting on her hip.

So, my Master- she met his eyes, filled with mischievousness- was that better than the joy I give you when I slaughter your enemies?-

There was only a brief moment of silence filled with darkness as the moon was covered by the clouds, leaving only the light of his glowing eyes and her burning cigarette,

Integral smirked- Almost-

And with that, he left out a mad, hoarse laughter that reverberated through her stomach and through the walls.


End file.
